Sam Axe A Christmas Carol In July?
by R.J. Bingham
Summary: Sam is haunted by spirits. This storyline is inspired by my good friend G.W. Ryan, he has done a very good crossover story called the Bourne Notice the link for a brilliant read:/s/6440236/1/
1. Chapter 1

Sam Axe "A Christmas Carol in July?"

"Juan another round por favor".

Michael held up his hand.

"Not for me Sam, don't you think you've had enough? That's your fourth in an hour".

"OK cancel the drinks Juan my mom here thinks I've had enough".

Michael got up from the bar stool turned to Sam with a wink of his eye saying…

"Won't Silvia be expecting you home?"

"Didn't I mention me and Silvia are over, she told me I was drinking too much, just after she had finished a pitcher of Marguerites, women, go figure. So I am back at my old apartment but don't worry Mikey, I have a hot date with a bottle of Jack Daniels and some old movies".

"No you didn't mention it Sam, see you Monday".

Sam's apartment several hours later.

The half empty bottle of Jack Daniels sat on the coffee table next to Sam's feet his glass almost empty, he leaned forward on the couch grabbed the bottle and filled the glass to the brim before slouching back. The TV channel was playing old horror movies. Sam strained to focus his eyes on the movie about to start…

"The Evil Dead, great this Bruce Campbell guy couldn't act his way out of a paper bag, he's so bad he's good".

Sam smiled to himself he had seen all the Evil Dead movies and although he would never admit it to anyone, he really enjoyed them.

A loud knock on the door made Sam get to his feet fast, pulling back the hammer of his 45 automatic, he opened the door. There was no sign of anyone, must have been in his head Sam thought as he closed the door. Turning around to go back to his couch, drink and movie, Sam stopped dead in his tracks, standing before him was an old drinking buddy from his special ops days. The problem was that his buddy had been killed in Iraq two years previously and Sam had attended his funeral, so he must be hallucinating, he certainly didn't believe in ghosts. He closed his eyes and then gingerly opened them the spectre was still stood in the same place.

"I knew I shouldn't have eaten that lobster".

Sam said out loud…

"It's too late for me Sam but you still have a chance to change, it's up to you".

Looking at his old buddy, Sam responded.

"OK Conrad, I know this is all in my head, most drunks get pink elephants, I get Paul Conrad. So what do you think I should change?"

"That Sam will be shown to you, you will be visited by three spirits…"

Sam jumped in with.

"As long as the spirits are Jack Daniels, Jim Beam and Glenfiddich I'll be very happy".

"Still the joker Sam, but seriously listen to what they say to you, don't make the same mistakes I did, eternity is a long time for regrets".

With that the spectre of Conrad vanished, Sam returned to his couch and picked up his glass and downed the contents in one gulp. Laying back Sam slipped into unconsciousness.

Sometime later.

Sam came round from his drunken stupor, the room was freezing cold, his head was banging like an entire army of trip-hammers were pounding his brain.

The TV picture crackled and went off as a woman dressed in a two piece woollen suit, wearing glasses, her hair tied in a bun, the look of the stereotypical librarian. Sam squinted at the woman as his eyes focussed he blurted out…

"Fiona what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to show you something from the past Sam".

Gliding over to Sam, who was now sat upright, the spirit of Fiona took his hand. In an instant they were no longer in Sam's apartment, the city in the Balkans they had been transported to was instantly recognized by Sam. He turned to the spirit and asked.

"What are we doing here, I know this place I lost three good friends here".

"Yes I know Sam and look over there".

The spirit pointed to an alleyway between two buildings, crouched down was a younger Sam Axe. He was taking a long drink from a canteen, the contents wasn't water but neat Bourbon. Four men approached from the right and entered the alleyway to join the younger Sam. The younger Sam exchanged words with the four other men and left the cover of the alley running to the opposite side of the street. Looking round to check for any dangers such as snipers, he motioned to the other men to come across the street, indicating it was safe. As the men left the alley they were half way across the street when three shots rang out, Sam watched as his friends fell to the ground dead, only one member of the four survived. Sam had not seen the hidden gunman, just bad luck he tried to convince himself.

Sam looked at the spirit complaining.

"Why did you show me that, that was rotten bad luck that killed my buddies, why did you make me relive it?"

The spirit frowned at Sam as she responded.

"Rotten bad luck was it Sam? The truth is if you hadn't been so full of booze you would have seen the gunman and your mates would still be alive, admit it Sam you were drunk and it wasn't the fist time you let your fondness for the booze affect your judgement. You need to stop making excuses or you may not live long enough to regret it, and more importantly those close to you may not live…"

The words were echoing in Sam's ears as he found himself transported back to his apartment, he reached for the bottle of Jack Daniels and then without taking a drink banged it down on the coffee table.

"Damn it Fiona what are you now my conscience?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam Axe "A Christmas Carol In July?"

Chapter 2

Sam awoke with a start, he couldn't remember falling asleep, as he stretched and raised his weary body from the couch he made his way to the refrigerator, reaching inside to grab a carton of orange juice, he said to himself, "that was one hell of a weird dream". As soon as he had thought this, he felt an ice cold hand on his left shoulder, whipping his head around he saw the spirit of Fiona behind him.

"It wasn't a dream Sam, and where we are going now isn't a dream either!"

"OK Fiona, I'll buy it where are we going?"

"Take my hand Sam and see for yourself".

In an instant they were stood on the roof of a building overlooking a construction site, on the edge of the roof crouched down behind the two foot high perimeter was Sam, snipers rifle in hand.

Sam looked at Fiona and said.

"This is too damned weird even for me, I need a drink".

Shaking her head the spirit of Fiona looked at Sam with an expression of disbelief.

"Watch what happens Sam and you tell me if you really need that drink".

Sam was beginning to get annoyed and moved over to where his doppelganger was crouched.

"Hey buddy what's happening?"

Fiona shouted to Sam, "he can't see or hear you, I thought you would have worked that out Sam".

Sam getting even more annoyed said…

"Well excuse me, I am kind of new to this supernatural bunkum, so what's the point of me being here if I can't do anything?"

"You're here to learn Sam, that's the point, Look down there".

The spirit Fiona pointed to the construction site below, where the black Dodge Charger was parked, leaning against the hood Michael Westen, arms folded in front of him, slightly off to the side stood Fiona dressed in a red bikini and a wrap around sarong.

"OK so what's going on?"

Sam enquired of his spirit host.

"Remember a month ago when you and Michael were working for Roberts Electronics…"

Sam interrupted.

"Yeh the accountant who was dipping his fingers in the company funds and using it to buy drugs from the Columbians, the accountant got wacked by the drug dealers and me and Mikey wacked the drug dealers, the cops got the drugs after Mikey tipped em off, Roberts got his money back, it was a win, win job".

Fiona impatiently began to speak.

"Not exactly a win, win job Sam, in three minutes a car will arrive and in the car will be Roberts and Michaels mom, and the guy who took them hostage…"

"Hell Madeline a hostage? How?"

"If you can shut up for two seconds Sam I'll tell you".

Holding his hands up Sam made a sign as though zipping his mouth closed.

"Moving on, one of the guys you and Michael wacked as you say just happened to be the youngest brother of the drug boss Angel Mourino AKA Diablo. He tracked down Michael easily, Roberts was captured first and no doubt gave Diablo the name of Michael without too much duress, you don't argue with guys like Diablo. It was a simple matter to take Michael's mom hostage and that way he could guarantee Michael would co-operate. A ransom demand for $2 million was made to Roberts Electronics with instructions for Michael to do the drop, Madeline was Diablo's insurance policy kind of".

The sound of a car pulling up made Sam look down, a man and a woman exited the back door of the car flanked by two armed men, the front passenger got out and moved to the front of the car, he shouted to Michael and Fiona.

"You got my money Westen?"

Without moving Michael said, "let my mom and Roberts go and you can have your money".

Diablo turned around and gave instructions to let Roberts go.

"I give you Roberts as a gesture of good faith, I keep your mother to ensure you hand over my money, I give you my word once I have the money I will let her go".

Whispering into his concealed microphone Michael told Sam to take out Diablo once the money had been handed over, he would take the other two guys and the driver.

Roberts got to the Dodge as Michael picked up the case of ransom money and took a step towards Diablo's position.

Diablo shouted.

"Stop there Westen give the case to the girl".

He pointed at Fiona.

Fiona took the case as Diablo again shouted over instructions.

"OK pretty lady take off the skirt, I want to see you got no weapons".

Fiona removed the sarong.

"OK turn around".

Fiona complied.

"Very nice, now come bring me my money".

On the roof Sam's eyes almost popped out of his head as he looked at the bikini clad Fiona, turning to the spirit Fiona he said, "That reminds me I must get some more dental floss".

"Not funny Sam", the spirit said.

As Fiona drew close to Diablo's position the sniper Sam took a shot, it went wide of Diablo by a country mile. Realizing he had been set up Diablo began to fire in the direction of Fiona and Michael, both were hit but not fatally, Sam managed to find his mark the second time and the wounded Michael took out the two men guarding his mom, the driver got out and held his hands in the air.

The scene changed as Sam found himself back in his apartment with the spirit Fiona. He asked her.

"When will that happen?"

"That will happen on Monday Sam".

"Will it be exactly like that? Can't I do anything to warn Michael before hand?"

"No Sam you can't warn Michael all the events concerning the capture of Madeline and Roberts must happen, only your part in the events can be altered and that Sam is down to you".

With that Sam found himself alone the spirit had vanished, he reached for his phone and dialled Michael's number, maybe he could warn Michael, hell it was worth a try he thought, the busy signal sounded, as Sam cancelled the call and tried again and again, still busy…


	3. Chapter 3

Sam Axe A Christmas Carol In July

Chapter 3

Sam cancelled the call after his final failed attempt to contact Michael.

Sam thought to himself…

" I'll go see him tomorrow, never mind what the ghost of Christmas past says I've got to warn Mikey".

Yawning and stretching Sam decided to go to bed and try to get some sleep, it had been one crazy night and it still wasn't over.

Half an hour later, Sam was in bed restlessly moving in that twilight realm that exists between sleep and wakefulness.

A woman's voice brought him back to full consciousness…

"Wake up Sam we have places to go and things to see".

Opening one eye Sam looked up at the source of the words.

"OK Fiona, where to now?"

Sam was too weary to argue.

Fiona took his hand and they materialized in, of all places, a cemetery. About 100 yards in front of them they could see three people with their backs turned, dressed in funeral black clothing.

Sam had to ask…

"Who's died then?"

The spirit Fiona guided Sam to just behind where the trio stood. As he looked at the gravestone and read the simple inscription, Sam Axe Friend. His eyes had tears in them as he turned to the spirit Fiona and asked her…

"How…"

Fiona looked at Sam and said…

"What killed you was the drink Sam".

In disbelief Sam snapped.

"Not possible I had a physical last month and my liver was fine, the drink couldn't have killed me, the doctor told me the yellowing of the whites of the eyes is one of the signs that the liver is under stress and in danger of cirrhosis, I didn't have any yellowing I would have seen it".

Fiona looked at Sam with a wistful smile as she told him…

"Your right about the yellowing of the eyes Sam you would have seen it, unfortunately when you got killed you were so drunk you didn't see the eighteen wheeler Mac truck that ran over you. If you hadn't gone to the liquor store for that other bottle of booze you wouldn't be in that grave, so yes technically the drink did kill you".

"Bloody hell Fiona, I'm too young to die, if I give up the booze and stop Mikey and you er… the real life Fiona from getting shot can I stop this, you said the last place we went it was up to me, does that mean I can change the outcome, and if so what might the future be if I get my act together starting now?"

The panic filled tone in his voice could be clearly heard.

The spirit Fiona took Sam's hand and told him…

"If you change your ways Sam what I am about to show you is one possible future, it is up to you whether this, or the future we have just seen comes to pass, remember this the next time you feel like reaching for the booze."

In the blink of an eye the scene changed, Sam and his spectral companion were in the bedroom of Fiona. Sam turned to his companion and said…

"Hey lady I'm not into voyeurism, what Fiona and Mikey get up to in here is their business it isn't for my eyes".

Looking at Sam and shaking her head the spirit said…

"Just look and see what could be, Michael isn't here at this time, just watch Sam".

Sam looked at the large low king sized bed, the form of a naked Fiona laying on her stomach, her head propped up on one hand, the thin white cotton sheet provocatively hugged half of her naked back, her exposed perfect skin had a radiance and glow that Sam couldn't take his eyes off.

With a touch of anticipation and urgency in her voice Fiona called out…

"Hurry up, stud, come back to bed and let's do that all over again and again!"

The bathroom door opened and the silhouette of a muscular man stood in the door way one arm reaching up to the top of the door jam as he spoke…

"Patience my little love, we've got all night and besides I need a minute to get my second wind, you know what I mean in view of my age and all". The man laughed.

Sam looked at his spirit companion as he spoke in disbelief…

"That guy's me… but he's in way better shape than I am… that's it I am off the booze, tomorrow I am joining a gym".

The spirit took Sam's hand and the pair were back in Sam's apartment, she turned to him and said…

"Remember Sam the future is up to you, stay off the booze and anything is possible".

As she finished speaking she began to disappeared. Sam was fired up with excitement as he put on the coffee pot, he told himself that from now on the strongest drink he was having was coffee, the future was looking much more like somewhere he wanted to be, preferably as soon as possible.

7.00am Monday Michaels loft apartment.

Sam made his way through the gate just in time to catch a glimpse of Fiona reaching the top of the wooden stairs leading to Michael's place, she went through the door before Sam could shout after her to hold the door. He walked across the yard and up the stairs and knocked on the door. Fiona opened the door and turned around to go into the room as Sam stretched out his hand and playfully gripped her firm left buttock.

"What the hell?.

Fiona shouted Spinning around on her heels hitting Sam with a right cross that would have made a boxer wince, as Sam was sent flying onto his backside, he looked up, rubbing his jaw and smiling as he said…

"Foreplay, I love it".


End file.
